<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沙雕童话 by mou_respect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302871">沙雕童话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect'>mou_respect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>恶搞AU，全员黑化<br/>1 撕逼马德里<br/>2 灰科酱<br/>3 一些脑洞<br/>4 救援行动</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Costa/Thibaut Courtois, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho, Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho, Thibaut Courtois/Eden Hazard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 撕逼马德里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooc预警，贝尔黑化预警</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在遥远的斯潘大陆，有一个富饶的马德里王国。</p><p>马德里王国有一个睿智的老国王fp，他曾带着马德里一步步走向辉煌，但他现在老了，力不从心，所以国家主要由大王子齐达内掌管。</p><p>大王子齐达内和王子妃小贝有一个心爱的儿子本泽马，本泽马非常单纯也非常快乐，虽然经常被莫名其妙卷入各种事件，但是因为爸爸和爷爷都很宠爱他，所以一直安然无恙。</p><p>这个国家有一个健壮的骑士克里斯。克里斯骁勇善战，为国家立下赫赫战功。许多马德里少女都倾心于他，其中就包括贝尔公主。</p><p>贝尔公主是fp流落在外的私生女，前几年才被fp找回来。fp因此特别溺爱她，要星星摘星星，要月亮摘月亮。但是大王子齐达内因为嫌弃她的妈妈，一直不待见她。贝尔公主感到很受伤，只能寄情于彬彬有礼的克里斯。</p><p>有一天，贝尔公主跟克里斯表达了自己的爱慕之情，但是克里斯心里只喜欢巴滋然屯里，美丽的村花卡卡。他拒绝了贝尔公主，被贝尔公主怀恨在心。</p><p>过了几天，贝尔公主突然比目鱼中毒，贝尔的侍女说他看见克里斯偷偷往贝尔公主的比目鱼汤里放了东西。fp大怒之下，把克里斯赶到了偏远的吐司国。齐达内王子怎么求情都没用，一怒之下带上小贝出去云游四方了。</p><p>没了大王子，王国上下乱作一团。这时候，后勤兵水水和蓬蓬勇敢地站了出来，愿意成为骑士，保家卫国。新元帅很感动，并坚决地拒绝了他们。</p><p>没了王子和克里斯，日子还是要过，马德里骑士团上下团结一心，被周围几个国家打的丢盔卸甲。</p><p>因为马德里王国底蕴深厚，斯潘大陆上的其他国家早就虎视眈眈了。趁着这机会，都决心要一举打垮马德里王国。这其中最强大，也是跟马德里仇最大的，就是巴塞罗那共和国。</p><p>巴萨罗那共和国的骑兵队队长，未来主席皮克，在大胜马德里后，趁机要马德里签丧权辱国的不平等条约，结果被暴怒的马德里后勤兵水水半夜摸到兵营里，狠揍一顿。皮克长这么大没受过这种委屈，鼻青脸肿地发誓要报复。</p><p>巴萨的总参谋拉基，干脆勾搭起马德里的顾问笛笛，要带他私奔回蔻欸莎。但是笛笛很忠心，他坚决的拒绝了老乡拉基：“钱还没领完呢，现在走还要付违约金，你等我合同结束再私奔。”</p><p>贝尔公主有一面魔镜，她闲的没事，就问镜子：“魔镜魔镜，这个世界上最美的女人是谁呀。”</p><p>魔镜告诉他，世界上最美的女人，是竞技联邦的公主科酱。</p><p>贝尔公主听了怒火中烧，他找了竞技联邦的猎人莫拉塔，给了他许多金币，要他去杀了科酱。</p><p>临走前她特意嘱咐莫拉塔，暗杀的时候要跟科酱保持至少十米以上的距离，千万不能越位。</p><p>科酱这时候因为乱说话得罪了自己母亲，被赶出了家门，被迫住在森林里的小木屋里。</p><p>莫拉塔偷偷潜伏在木屋外面。有一天科酱出来采花，他看准了时机，瞄准科酱，左手迅速放了一箭，结果打偏了。他立刻换右手再放一箭，结果又打偏了。科酱这时候也注意到他了，头也不回的就往木屋里跑，但还是被猎人莫拉塔追上了。莫拉塔直接用头撞科酱，终于把科酱撞晕了。</p><p>莫拉塔提刀要杀科酱，可惜他离得太近了。</p><p>他看到科酱的皮肤像煤炭一样黑，嘴唇像香肠一样厚，眉毛像蜡笔小新一样粗。不禁心生怜惜，放过了美丽的科酱。拿了一块烧焦的树皮，冒充科酱的皮肤交给贝尔公主。</p><p>贝尔公主很满意，她把树皮放到火炉里烧了，然后又问魔镜：“魔镜魔镜，这个世界上最美的女人是谁呀。”</p><p>魔镜还说是科酱，贝尔知道莫拉塔欺骗了自己，非常生气，决定亲自动手。</p><p>贝尔准备了几条有毒的比目鱼，然后把头上的小揪揪放了下来，装成一个秃顶的老人，去敲响了科酱木屋的大门。</p><p>科酱没有见过比目鱼，觉得很新鲜，咬了一口，结果一点事都没有。贝尔怀疑自己是不是拿错了，也咬了一口，立刻就中毒了。</p><p>贝尔气的不行，倒钩给了科酱一脚，科酱立刻倒在地上。贝尔奸计得逞，一瘸一拐地跑了。</p><p>车子国的裤袜王子在前往马德里的路上路过这里，看到了科酱，他立刻就被吸引住了。这个世界上怎么能有这么美丽的生物呢，他心里想着，忍不住上去亲了科酱。他一亲，科酱立刻就醒了，从此两个人幸福快乐的生活在一起。</p><p>接着说马德里王国的困境，就在老国王焦头烂额不知所措的时候，大王子齐达内回来了，他宣布自己有办法拯救马德里王国。</p><p>原来齐达内王子在旅行到东方的时候，学到了古老的巫术。他随便下了个咒，周围的几个国家立刻乱了套，骑士受伤的骑士受伤，兵团内乱的兵团内乱，高层打架的高层打架，元帅下课的元帅下课。大家士气大伤，再也没有人敢打马德里王国的主意了。</p><p>fp很高兴，问齐达内有没有什么想要的，他都可以满足。齐达内说，我在车子国结交了裤袜王子的未婚妻扎公主，她怀疑裤袜王子出轨了，要跟到马德里来抓奸，我们能不能把她接过来？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 灰科酱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从前，在遥远的车子国，有一个美貌的小姑娘，她的名字叫科斯塔。她的妈妈早早就下课了，于是她的爸爸阿布给她找了一个漂亮而又歹毒的后妈，穆里尼奥。</p><p>穆里尼奥带来了两个继姐，法布雷加斯和阿扎尔。她们外表很美丽，但是内心却非常丑陋。这两个继姐天天欺负科酱，让她穿破旧的衣服，干粗重的杂活，科酱变得灰头土脸的，两个恶毒的继姐就给她起外号，叫她灰科酱。</p><p>有一天，城堡里的王子发出请帖，邀请各家的姑娘去参加舞会，他打算从来参加的姑娘中挑选一个做新娘。</p><p>两个继姐很早就开始打扮了。科酱也想去，但是两个继姐嘲笑她：“看看你灰头土脸的样子，裤袜王子怎么可能会看上你！”</p><p>科酱很伤心，她就去国际足联怀念自己下课了的妈妈，正在她伤心的时候，她感到被什么东西闪了一下，抬起头来，她看到一个英俊的秃头男人。</p><p>男人告诉科酱，自己是她妈妈找来帮忙的仙女教母。</p><p>“仙女教母为什么是男的？”</p><p>“你哪来那么多问题？”</p><p>有了仙女教母瓜迪奥拉的帮助，科酱有了底气，她去跟穆里尼奥说，她也想参加王子的舞会。</p><p>穆里尼奥给了他一筐足球，又找了个几个防守队员来，让他在一个小时内过掉防守队员，把球都踢进球网。做到了就带他去。科酱没有办法，只能去找瓜迪奥拉，瓜迪奥拉叫来里奥，里奥很轻松就过掉了所有防守队员，把足球都打进去了。</p><p>科酱很高兴，以为自己能参加舞会了，她端着空的足球筐去找穆里尼奥。但是穆里尼奥说：“光是这样还不行。” 他又拿了两筐足球来，然后叫来拉莫斯，让科酱过掉拉莫斯，把球都踢进网里。</p><p>科酱办不到，她只好去找瓜迪奥拉，瓜迪奥拉叫来皮克。皮克在拉莫斯屁股上摸了一下，然后掉头就跑，愤怒的拉莫斯跑去追赶皮克，科酱趁机把球都打进了网里。</p><p>穆里尼奥看科酱完成的很好，恼羞成怒，嘲讽她说：“别白费劲了，你没有礼服，又不会跳舞。你不能去，去了只会给我们丢脸。” 然后就带两个女儿出发去参加舞会了。</p><p>科酱很伤心，这时候瓜迪奥拉出现了，他带来一套漂亮的礼服，和华丽的马车。他帮科酱收拾打扮，然后带着她去参加了舞会。</p><p>舞会上，科酱是这样的绚丽夺目，她的美貌把其他姑娘都比了下去。裤袜王子看到她，立刻就被她吸引住了。拉住她跳了一晚上的舞。穆里尼奥发现了很生气，朝着科酱跑过去，科酱吓得掉头就跑，王子追都追不上。</p><p>第二天，王子下令，在全国寻找昨天舞会上那个美丽的女孩。穆里尼奥听了，就叫来自己的女儿法布雷加斯，给她化了妆，让她看上去和科酱一模一样，然后送去找王子。</p><p>王子把她当成了科酱，带着她就要上马车。这时候瓜迪奥拉从边上出现，他把一桶卸妆水从小法头上浇下。王子看到小法变得清秀的脸，非常生气，把她赶了回去。</p><p>穆里尼奥看到女儿被赶了回来，怀疑有内鬼。他亲自动手给二女儿阿扎尔做了个面具，让她看上去和科酱一模一样。之后他让阿扎尔去找王子，自己就悄悄跟在后面，准备抓内鬼。</p><p>王子看到阿扎尔，以为就是科酱，要把她带回王宫。这时候瓜迪奥拉又出现了，被穆里尼奥一把抓住。</p><p>“啊哈！我就知道有人捣鬼，原来是你！”</p><p>原来瓜迪奥拉的真实身份，是邻国曼城的公爵。他看不过穆里尼奥欺负人的行为，所以主动装成仙女教母，帮科酱伸张正义。</p><p>“ 为什么你要故意破坏人家的幸福？”瓜迪奥拉义正辞严的批评穆里尼奥。</p><p>“如果我可以把女儿成功嫁给王子，那我就有钱了。这样我就可以和阿布离婚，去曼联了。”</p><p>“……你说真的？”</p><p>“当然是真的。”</p><p>瓜迪奥拉被穆里尼奥一心为女儿追求幸福的举动感动了，他决定不再进行阻挠。</p><p>但是阿扎尔看着站在自己身边的王子，他是那么的高大英俊。她一下子爱上了他，心里感到很难受，于是主动摘下了面具，伤心地对他说：“其实我不是你要找的女孩，你要找的女孩是我的妹妹科酱，但是我真心的爱你，所以希望你们能幸福。”</p><p>裤袜王子看了看阿扎尔圆润饱满的屁股，吞了口口水，深情的对她说：“其实美貌都是次要的，这个社会上像你这么单纯善良又诚实的女孩可不多见了。”然后他把阿扎尔带回了城堡，举行了婚礼，从此两个人幸福快乐的生活在一起。</p><p>后来，科酱的美貌又给她带来了很多的麻烦，但这些我们以后再说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>豌豆公主：</p><p>加泰王子瓜迪奥拉想要要娶一个真正的名帅。虽然世界上有很多主教练，但你很难知道谁才是真正的名帅。所以他找了很久都没有找到。</p><p>一天晚上，刚刚下课的穆里尼奥没有地方去，无奈敲响了巴萨城堡的大门，他说自己是一名真正的名帅。</p><p>为了确定穆里尼奥是一个真正的名帅，年老的王后克鲁伊夫想了个法子测试他。他找来一个内鬼，混在了二十个进攻球员和二十个防守球员里，全部交给穆里尼奥训练。</p><p>第二天，克圣来问穆里尼奥训练的怎样了，穆里尼奥说糟透了，队里有内鬼，他抓了一晚上，根本没法训练。</p><p>这下克鲁伊夫确定了，穆里尼奥是个真正的名帅。就让他和瓜迪奥拉成亲了。</p><p>野天鹅：</p><p>拉莫斯的十一个皇马队友被恶毒的前主席卡尔德隆下了咒，变成了十一只鹅，每天只想着拿英超冠军，问就是respect。只有在球场上才能恢复原型。</p><p>拉莫斯从伊布那里得知，帮助队员彻底恢复原型的方式是踢点球。只要他能在这个赛季内踢进十一个点球，他的队友就能恢复原型。如果做不到，他的队友就永远变不回来了。所以拉莫斯很努力的把皇马和国家队的点球都踢了。</p><p>赛季的最后一场比赛，是国家队比赛，这时候拉莫斯已经踢进十个点球了。在比赛开始前，恶毒的卡尔德隆告诉皮克，说你知道为什么拉莫斯老抢点球吗？其实是因为他想当前锋。</p><p>皮克也有点怀疑，就在比赛的时候不让拉莫斯踢点球。拉莫斯一下子急了，跟皮克打了起来，皮克就更怀疑了。他怕拉莫斯真的变成前锋，以后后防就只剩他一个人了。所以在最后拉莫斯踢点球的时候去补射了一下。</p><p>赛季结束，拉莫斯的队友都恢复了正常。只有伊斯科，因为最后的点球被补射了，所以腿比别人短一截。</p><p>小红帽：</p><p>阿扎尔要去看他的前教练穆里尼奥，他爸爸阿布给他准备了一篮子好吃的，让他送给穆里尼奥。</p><p>阿扎尔一路蹦蹦跳跳，把篮子里的好东西全吃了。所以很晚才到教练家里。</p><p>这时候，他听到屋里传来动静，他从门缝往里一看，发现大灰狼瓜迪奥拉正在“啃”他的前教练。</p><p>阿扎尔很害怕，他一下子掉头往回跑，结果撞上了巡逻的猎人克洛普。克洛普听了，一点都不怕，他高兴的跑到小木屋里，把瓜穆两个人都“吃”了。</p><p>【寓言故事】</p><p>渔夫和金鱼：</p><p>温格在水边救了一条金鱼，金鱼很感激，就对他说，你尽管提要求，我都帮你实现。但温格人好，什么要求也没提。</p><p>温格回去告诉克伦克这件事，克伦克骂温格太笨了，让温格回去找金鱼要欧冠资格。</p><p>温格没有办法，回去找了金鱼，金鱼就帮他把阿森纳的排名提到了第四。</p><p>克伦克见了，还不满足，让温格去再要个足总杯。温格只好去帮他要，金鱼又满足了他的要求。</p><p>克伦克拿了足总杯，觉得还是不够，又让温格去要欧联杯。温格只好再去找金鱼，金鱼不太高兴了，但还是给了他。</p><p>克伦克拿了欧联杯很高兴，他就把阿森纳的收入全投到到自己的公羊队去了，然后就让温格去找金鱼，希望一分不投的阿森纳能拿欧冠。</p><p>金鱼听了非常生气，觉得克伦克也太贪得无厌了，不但没有帮他实现，还收走了一开始给的欧冠资格。</p><p>狼来了：</p><p>库尔图瓦每天守在皇马的门前，看后卫天天前插，自己面前空空荡荡，非常不高兴。就冲队友大喊：快回防！有进攻球员来啦！</p><p>队友们赶紧跑了回来，却发现对面根本没来进攻，很不高兴的走了。</p><p>过了几天，库尔图瓦又故技重施，队友回来发现又被诓了，他们对库尔图瓦的骗人行为感到很生气。</p><p>结果到了欧冠比赛，对面的德布劳内真的带着球攻过来了，这时候裤袜再喊回防，已经没人信了。最后他就被丁丁射穿了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 救援行动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>皮克是加泰国的王子。他是一个高大，英俊，且颇具侠义精神的王子。</p><p>这天，平民托雷斯走投无路，只好跑到王宫来找皮克王子，求他去救跟自己青梅竹马的好朋友拉莫斯。拉莫斯被一个邪恶的巫师掳去做学徒了，虽然托雷斯担心好友，但他势单力薄，实在无法一人完成这个艰巨的任务。</p><p>“你说的这个拉莫斯？她好看吗？”皮克王子首先问道。</p><p>“好看极了！他有一头柔顺的长发，明亮的眼睛和妙曼的腰肢。”</p><p>皮克一直觉得，王子这种身份存在的意义是什么？不就是救美丽少女于危难之中吗？</p><p>于是，皮克和托雷斯，就这么出发了。</p><p>两个人跋山涉水，越过重重险阻，终于来到了切尔西城堡——这儿离他们的目的地已经很近了。他们决定先在这里休整一晚，再启程去找拉莫斯。</p><p>城堡主人阿布拉莫维奇好心的收留了他们。阿布拉莫维奇看起来风度翩翩，但他身边的管家穆里尼奥却总是黑着一张脸，看起来像所有人都欠了他八百万金币一样。</p><p>这天半夜，穆里尼奥偷偷摸进了皮克的房间。他粗暴的推醒了王子。</p><p>“你这是要做什么？”皮克揉眼问道，“我首先要告诉你，我是不受勾引的。”</p><p>“告诉你一个不幸的消息。”穆里尼奥冷笑道，“阿布拉莫维奇看上了你的朋友，准备把他永远留下了。他叫人在给你朋友的饭菜里下了药，托雷斯会沉睡整整一个月，等醒来后，就再也不是你认识的那个人了。”</p><p>皮克对穆里尼奥的话将信将疑，但是到了第二天早上，他去找托雷斯，却怎么叫也叫不醒对方。</p><p>“看来你只能自己出发了。”阿布拉莫维奇假惺惺地对皮克说道。</p><p>“那怎么行？没了他的引路，我是找不到拉莫斯的！”皮克着急了。</p><p>皮克只好去找穆里尼奥寻求帮助。</p><p>“我当然有解药。”穆里尼奥得意地说，“而且我还可以帮你们逃离这里，不过我不能白白帮忙，这都是有条件的。”</p><p>“什么条件？”</p><p>“阿布拉莫维奇有很多小情人，这挺讨厌的。”穆里尼奥递给皮克一袋金币和一张羊皮纸，“我不能离开城堡，所以需要你去帮我清理干净。拿着这袋金币，按照名单上的地址，去帮我把他们一一打发了。别想着耍滑头，我能看出来你是不是在说谎！”</p><p>皮克照做了。他拿着金币，一个个地打发着阿布拉莫维奇的情人，花了整整三天，才做完这件事。他回来时，穆里尼奥果然按照约定，帮他和托雷斯逃了出去。</p><p>离开城堡后，两人很快找到了巫师所在的森林，他们来到了了巫师的小木屋门前。一个花臂平头大汉正在院子里劈柴。听到声音，抬头向两人望来。</p><p>皮克被对方凶狠的眼神吓得哆嗦了一下，刚准备拔剑，就听见身边托雷斯欢呼一声，扑了上去：“sese！我终于找到你啦！”</p><p>“这就是你说的长发大眼美少女？”皮克不可思议地叫道。</p><p>“什么长发大眼美少女？”托雷斯迷惑道。拉莫斯也瞪向皮克，皮克不由得又打了个哆嗦。</p><p>皮克正想赶快溜掉，却被托雷斯热情的拉了过去：“sese，我给你介绍下，这是我们的大恩人，杰拉德王子！就是他带我找到你的！他很厉害，一定能打败巫师，把你救出来的！”</p><p>“等等。”拉莫斯说道，“救我？为什么？我是在这里给人当学徒啊，有什么可救的？”</p><p>“你真是自愿来的？”托雷斯惊讶道，“我听到巫师两个字，就以为你是被拐走了。”</p><p>“齐达内的法术很高深。跟在他身边，我能学到很多东西。”拉莫斯解释道，“再过几年，我也能做个巫师。”</p><p>皮克一听这话，立刻心动了，未来国王的身边怎么能没有巫师呢？于是他礼貌地向拉莫斯发出了邀请。</p><p>“滚。”拉莫斯用简练的语言进行了回复。</p><p>皮克王子惊呆了！这还是第一次有平民敢这么跟他说话。拉莫斯凶悍的形象在他眼里顿时变得顺眼起来。</p><p>但皮克不是一个轻言放弃的人，他通过各种威逼（假的）利诱（真的），终于成功给自己拐回了一个巫师（学徒）。</p><p>回国后，皮克给托雷斯送了一套大房子和许多金币，作为对他的奖赏。不管怎么说，虽然托雷斯一开始的描述确实有点虚假宣传的意思，至少腰肢那段是没什么差错的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>